


When he was robin, he fell for himself

by Lemonatta



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Costume Kink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonatta/pseuds/Lemonatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian was robin, so he wanted to try one of Robin's old costumes. What happens when he seduces Grayson while on it? We might have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he was robin, he fell for himself

Damian stood there, sitting on a chair while in the Batcave, his mentor doing some research on the computer system in front of him. These were those times when the young sidekick went mad with boredom. He had nothing to do so he hated moments like that, when they would prepare a mission or simply discover some more info about villains and such. He called those days: ‘Pile of boredom nights after patrol’. He would do nothing. Simply sitting on a chair or reading some comics or something else, and his mentor, Dick Grayson, would do all the  _fun_ (or at least it looked like it for Damian) _._  He simply sighed.

 Looking to the right, while tapping his fingers lightly on a table, Damian saw an old costume (one of Robin’s many) on a showcase. He then got to his feet and went near it, simply staring, completely blank. He passed a finger lightly against the glass, lips slightly parted and eyes filled with amusement. He then looked at the name on the bottom, and couldn’t avoid laughing in a total rude and loud manner. His mentor then looked at him through the Batman mask, his gaze fearful as ever. Robin understood that look (in fact, it sent shivers down his spine) and stopped the sounds that came from his mouth, leaving the Batcave with a single ‘ _–tt-_ ‘.

It was already night and Dick was still working in the Batcave and no sign of Damian anywhere. The new Batman could only worry about this, since this child was a little unpredictable. Was he too harsh on him? Dick thought, his hand under his chin, and no possible answer rang on his head. Alfred then cut off his concentration when he came in, putting some food on a silver plate placed on a table next to him.

  ‘Tonight we have codfish, some mashed potatoes and a delicious salad. Would you desire some juice or water, Master Richard?’

With a surprised expression Dick only stared at him blankly and after some moments, he replied.

 ‘Just... ’ He hesitated, sighing and taking off batman’s mask and cowl. ‘Some water would be good.’

He went back to his work, or at least  _tried_ to. Alfred only smiled and headed to the nearest exit. Only, when he was about to leave, Dick denied his request for water and then, the butler, complied and left the Batcave.

 Dick sighed again, passing his hand through his hair, looking at the ceiling. He, somehow, started thinking about his old times with Bruce and smiled. He then thought about Damian, Batman’s  _real_  heir and how he resembled his father: strong, stubborn, just, intelligent, sometimes an idiot, but quite  _loveable._  At least the former Nightwing thought so, even if the child was a little demon and a pain sometimes. Still, he was  _his_  little brother and he truly  _loved_  him. Speaking of the devil, there he was.

 ‘Thinking much, Grayson?’

The raven haired man smirked, his eyes closed in amusement while he turned to see the origin of the voice. He quite knew whom it belonged to, though. That arrogant and slightly high-pitched voice proved to belong to little D, Damian, his little brother. It didn’t surprise him, but what he saw when he opened those blue eyes of his, well, that’s another story.

Damian’s form was revealed to his mentor’s eyes and he couldn’t suppress a gasp from coming. Little D was dressed in Dick’s old costume.  _Really_ , old costume. He was wearing those sinful apple green short shorts also known (for some unknown reason) as  _panties_ , that pure yellow cape and… _oh he had the mask on as well_. At least he didn’t wear the shoes. He kept his own boots on at least.

Finally, the man trusted himself enough to say something, still gagging a little at his own words. He inhaled sharply and Damian could only smirk as he approached Dick.  
  
‘Damian…what are you doing with my…I mean…I-’

 _Oh_   _god_. Was Dick’s only thought as the younger male sat on his lap, inching their faces close enough so they could feel the breath of one another. Damian silenced his mentor with two fingers on his lips, earning a soft groan from him.

 ‘You know…’ Damian started and shifted on Dick’s lap. ‘When I saw that costume and the person it belonged to, I couldn’t help but wonder if you _really_  were such a…How should I put it… _’_ He then whispered softly in Dick’s ear.‘… _Slut._ ’

That was it. Dick had enough of that and kissed the teen, rough at first but then passionate. He licked Damian’s lips until they were swollen and full, and then bit the soft flesh hard. Damian groaned and pressed his hands on Dick’s cheeks and deepened their kiss. Their tongues battled and battled until Dick stopped, gasping for air. The teen only licked his lips breathing heavily.

‘Wow. That was…’ Dick breathed.

 ‘Hot? Yes I know’ He then gave Dick a little peck on the cheek and rubbed their clothed groins together. Damian’s erection was evident and Dick’s was slowly revealing itself, since he could feel the boy’s ass rubbing against it. The boy looked at the bulge in Dick’s pants and went a light shade of pink. Dick only smirked at that, proving that the boy was still quite innocent.

 ‘May I undress you?’ Dick asked with a soft smile as Damian nodded and turned his face not to look at Grayson. Dick slowly undressed the teen starting from the top to undo the knot on the shirt. As it fell slowly from Damian’s chest, Dick enailed his scent and smiled to himself.

 ‘This outfit really suits you. You look so pretty right now it makes me want to cry.’

Little D was flushed and couldn’t speak. Not when Grayson did  _that_. His smile was as toxic as many poisons from Ivy’s collection. It really did affect him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 ‘I’m not a girl, Grayson.’

Sometimes, Damian wanted to cry. Really, he did. Grayson was almost everything to him now: he trained him, he indulged him to do better and, most importantly, he taught him  _love_. Not brotherly love, but love from books, from stories, from couples. At first, it was a little  _crush,_  but then it became stronger and stronger, the feelings never stopping in growth. Damian’s heart when he looked at him, his body shaking with desire. All he wanted was to be  _his_  and only  _his_. Not like a brother, but like a lover, an adult.

Dick rubbed his cheek and Damian pouted. He then bit on his neck, sucking and licking until it left a bruise. The boy tried to suppress a moan, but couldn’t when his mentor rubbed his finger lightly against one of his nipples. The boy bit his lip and fisted Dick’s tights roughly, his body tensing against the other’s.

 ‘E-Enough, Grayson. You had your fun, now it’s my turn on the spotlight.’

With that, Damian descended from Dick’s lap, the friction between them gone. Dick groaned, and the boy removed the rest of his own cloth, seductively but trembling, leaving the mask on. Grayson’s eyes widened with lust and he fell back on his chair, his erection now painful against the suit.

Damian sat once again on the man’s lap and shifted to a better position. Dick then took off the boy’s mask, revealing a flushed face to his eyes. They stopped for a moment to stare into each other’s eyes, heat radiating from their bodies. Soon after, Damian slowly started to undressed Dick, feeling the man’s body on his hands. At first, he felt the muscles on Dick’s chest, touching some scars as he did. He then passed his tongue through them and Dick twitched under his touch. Damian continued further south, feeling his abs, and then he reached his belt and underwear. He unbuckled it, trembling as he did.

 ‘You don’t have to do this, Damian.’ Dick reassured, worry present in his voice, resting his hand on Damian’s shoulder. The boy slapped it away and took the rest of Dick’s Batman suit off.

Damian jumped in surprise as Dick’s cock sprung free, twitching. The man blushed and looked at the boy, lust in his eyes. Little D wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared. Dick was quite big and he wasn’t sure if it would fit inside him. Still, he would try, even if he was new to this. 

Damian then stared at it once more and examined more. The tip was swollen and dripping already and looked painful. He decided to help and really wanted to suck it, to lick it, to make him cum, to taste Dick’s essence. Thinking about this made him even hotter and dripping.

 ‘Can I suck you?’ Damian asked, blushing, his own erection twitching. The man looked at it, picked him up and put the boy on solid ground. Dick wanted to satisfy the boy, wanted to make love to him properly, even if he thought that Damian was still too young to do this kind of thing. Still, the boy’s cock looked as painful as his was so, he would help as well.

 ‘Hey! What was that for? I asked you something! Answer me, Grayson!’

Dick Growled and sat on the floor, grabbing Damian by an arm and putting him above his own body.

 ‘And this is my answer little D. Now turn around.’

At first, Damian hesitated, but did as he was told. His ass was now pressed to Dick’s face and he blushed. He observed Dick’s member once more and gave it a long lick on the tip. The man twitched and moaned, throwing his head back. Damian liked Dick’s reaction, so he continued his ministrations as the other braced himself not to come.

Tired of the cockiness coming from the boy, Dick pressed the tip of his tongue to Damian’s anus, and licked. The boy gasped and stopped for a moment, looking at the man. His face was an angry and surprised one.

 ‘What was that for?’ Damian asked, while putting Dick’s member into his mouth.

Grayson smirked, and trembled for a moment after entering the heat that was the boy’s mouth and murmured.

 ‘I have to prepare you properly, or you’ll be walking funny tomorrow.’

Damian then squeezed Dick’s testicles and licked his member in a dramatic way, so that the other could see. He nipped at the foreskin, pushing it down, and then pumped at base.

Grayson was getting really but really close to the end, and Damian knew it very well. Dick could almost swear that he looked like a porn star somehow. The way he moved his tongue, his blue eyes staring into his own were enough to send him over the edge.

He came into the boy’s mouth and swore under his breath. Damian coughed and spit the liquid onto the floor and gulped the leftovers that were on his mouth.

 ‘I’m sorry, Damian. I would have said something if I was expecting  _that_.’

Damian licked his lips, still on the same position, and smirked. He then looked at his partner and chuckled.

 ‘By that you mean you didn’t expect your hard cock on my mouth?’

Dick was getting pissed. Now, he would teach the boy a lesson not to mess up with him. He would regret it, that brat.

 ‘Enough!’

With that, Dick put one finger into Damian, and the boy let out a growl of discomfort. Even then, the boy stayed still, while the older man worked that part of his body. Dick, then, inserted one more finger in, and that made the boy hiss and bite his own lips. The man saw the reaction and tried to calm the boy, then, insert the third and last finger.

He pumped in and out of the boy, Damian waiting for it to be over until a moan came from his mouth, a loud one.

 ‘There. It felt good, didn’t it?’ Dick asked in a sexy tone as Damian became surprised with the new-found sensation. He continued to work the boy’s hole and had him bucking against his fingers soon after. Then, he stopped and took his fingers out of the place.

Damian looked at the other and shivered. Dick changed their position and was above him now, with his legs spread wide apart.

 ‘Well, this is it, Dami. Are you sure you want this? ’

Damian then blushed and kissed him. He then started whispering while looking into the other’s bright blue eyes.

 ‘I waited for this. I love you, I need you, and I want you, Grayson. Please be inside me… I need you there. I need to be yours…I want to!’

Dick stared at him, smiled and then blushed. Kissing him one last time before inserting the tip of his member, for the first time, Dick Grayson said he loved Damian. It felt  _great_.

 ‘This is going to hurt, you now…’

 ‘I know. I can still take you though, Grayson.’ Damian smirked and braced himself as Dick penetrated him with one single motion. The boy bit his lips and punched the ground. The pain was awful, almost unbearable, until Grayson hugged him and waited for him to adjust, whispering sweet nothings to Little D. Soon after, Dami smacked his lover and started murmuring.

 ‘Grayson, start moving and stop hugging me. It annoys me.’

Dick smirked and started to pump in and out of the boy pushing his legs as wide as he could. They moaned and moaned as the man brushed the boy’s prostate and he screamed.

 ‘There! Don’t fucking stop now!’

They changed positions so that Damian was on top, and as he mounted Grayson, their pace grew frantic, their head thrown back, and their bodies sweating and dripping. The squelch sounds echoed the cave and soon after, Dick’s hands were on Damian’s tights and they came, together.

When Dick woke up, he saw his partner above him, sleeping peacefully. They were both naked and soon, he remembered the night before. He felt guilty, but then smiled, remembering Damian’s words to him.

Soon after, the boy woke up and looked at the man. They stared at each other for quite a while until Dick stood up and put on his boxers.

 ‘Damian, do you want something to eat? Can you move? Are you okay?’

Dick was worried. Still, Damian didn’t answer the question: he only pushed the sheet over his face. Dick remembered, then, that the boy was probably sore and humid from last night.

 ‘Okay, okay, I’m sorry…I’ll go grab a towel and moist it to clean you okay? You don’t need to answer that either.’

Dick sighed as he left to find a towel. When he came back, the boy was trying to sit, but couldn’t. He was blushing!

 ‘Grayson, I hate you…I really do.’

Grayson smiled and kissed the boy on the lips, while cleaning both of them. He wouldn’t admit it, but he really loved that costume of his.

**Author's Note:**

> So, on this fanfic, when I refer to 'Dick's Outfit', I know that the only one that has a name on it is Jason's, but just imagine Dick's on it. Also, Damian here is underage. Which means that on this fanfic he is portrayed with his canon age.


End file.
